


Emma's bad thoughts

by JessicaHoney



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Mystery, Sex, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaHoney/pseuds/JessicaHoney
Summary: Emma is 16 now and has always had a bit of a crush on Jonah sense she saw almost saw his dick. One day she decided to go for it. 😉
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms, Emma dubanowski - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Emma's bad thoughts

Emma has liked Jonah from the moment she almost saw his *thing* now that's the only thing is wants. He is always on the back of her mind, and she often fingers herself to him. Today she heard Jonah come home and tell her mom something, she presses her ear to her ear to her better. "Today Glenn made us do a pie contest, Marcus puked on me. I'm going to go shower now." Emma's eyes perked up. Would today be her chance to finally see Jonah naked? She ran to the bathroom and hid in the closet. Less then a minute later, Jonah came in and undressed. Emma began to touch herself when she got a look at his cock. 8 inches long she nearly cums looking at it. She watches Jonah get in the shower and lather himself up, washing his toned body. He slowly stops and grabs his thick dick and starts stroking it like his life depends on it. Emma covers her mouth with her hand and moans deeply into it feeling herself cum, she moans loud. Quickly she looks back up at the shower. "Shit" she says, hoping Jonah didn't hear. Jonah steps out of the shower and walks towards the closet, whipping it open. "Emma, Emma. You've been a very bad girl. Touching yourself to your moms boyfriend? How would she feel about this. I think I should go tell her, don't you? "No!" Emma practically screams. "Please don't Jonah, she'll kill me." "Well then, I guess I'll deal with this myself." Jonah runs out of the room. Five minutes later, Emma looks out the window to see her mom and Parker in the car leaving. Jonah appears in the doorway. "Your Amy and Parker are going to the park. Go to your room and undress. Emma runs to her room and takes for her dress and red underwear and bra set. She sits there, on her bed rubbing her clit. Jonah walks in, his 8 inches standing high. "Stop touching yourself you whore. Lie with your ass in the air and don't make a sound." Emma does as she's told and waits. Jonah roots around in her closet until he finds what he's looking for. Emma screams when the belt hits her ass. Jonah grabs her hair and pulls it back. " I said don't make a sound slut. "Sorry" Emma pants out "I'm not sure if I like the belt Jonah. I think your hand would be better." Jonah throws the belt across the room. "Whores don't get what they want Emma." Jonah gets up on his knees and slams into Emma without warning. "OH MY GOD" Emma screams tears running down her face. "JONAHHHHHH" She says. Stay turned for part 2


End file.
